


无中生有

by HAZEL_HE



Category: Hobbs & Shaw (2019), The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23159242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HAZEL_HE/pseuds/HAZEL_HE
Summary: 恶人呢，自有恶人磨。
Relationships: Lukard - Relationship, Luke Hobbs/Deckard Shaw
Kudos: 13





	1. 无中生有

凌晨三点，伦敦街头万籁俱寂。刚下过一场雨，地面湿润，第二场雨即将降临。

Deckard Shaw在走出酒吧后巷之前将手套丢进垃圾桶，低头闻了闻自己，有点后悔今天穿了最喜欢的套装。他身后的暗巷响起断续的捯气声，Deckard扫视过街道四周后回头望了眼，正好赶上一枚准头匪夷所思的5.8mm子弹射穿堆积的垃圾袋，飙出呕吐物溅在肝脑涂地的尸体上，场面恶心地震撼。

他只得再给对方示范了一回什么才叫开枪。工作，Deckard把枪塞回枪套时心想。他干这行的时间比对面小孩喘气的时间都长，工龄长了难免要栽几次篓子，他最近已经开始觉得在他手底活下来的人太多了。

巷子出口向左的街道六百米处有个接近报废的电话亭，再向前走十来步还有个蜷缩着的流浪汉。Deckard走进电话亭时，一只小狗从流浪汉的推车后头钻出来冲他叫了两声，尖细的嚎叫在深夜里异常响亮。男人边竖起食指做出噤声的手势边投进几枚硬币，小狗缩了回去，趴在主人脚边警觉地看着电话亭里一身血腥的陌生人。

Deckard拨了个号码。他拿起听筒歪头夹在肩膀上，隔着玻璃门冲那只小狗努了努嘴。五秒后，听筒滋滋的电流声被一个老男人的嗓音替代：“喜欢狗？”

“一般。不。任务完成，我要回去休息了。”

“嘿，我知道这种级别的任务对你来说不值一提，过程还顺利？”

“一如既往。”

“好极了，只要是合作，你永远让人很愉快。这段时间有什么安排吗？”

Deckard没打算接话，对方也并不在意。

“最近世界风平浪静，你又连干了几票大的，我听说现在年轻人休假都喜欢包个岛潜潜水之类的。”碎纸机嗡嗡作响，隔着个半球他都能闻到那股文书人员的公文纸味，Deckard漫不经心地把听筒挪到另一侧：“——你知道，无名之地在南太平洋有个风景不错的下属岛屿，安保系统齐全，设施一流，你需要的话我可以无偿签给你几个月，权当礼物。”

Deckard的注意力终于从狗转移到话筒上，迅速嗅出了话头里的不对劲。Magdalene正是这么打算的：Hattie与Deckard冰释前嫌，Owen回归自由，她自己又在七十二岁生日之前快快活活地越了狱，平日里家庭成员互相只闻其名不见其人，趁此时机一家人找个地方团聚度假再好不过。

此事Deckard没经手操办，但也猜得到多少被传到有心人耳朵里了。无名氏这种老鸟给好处迟早成倍的要回来，图这便宜还不如直接给妈妈买个岛来的方便。

“我不需要在办公室里完成一日三餐的人来告诉我怎么找乐子，Nobody。提醒你一下，波特兰和伦敦时差八小时，现在是… ”英国人在狭窄的电话亭里抻了下胳膊，露出手腕上的劳力士：“伦敦时间凌晨三点半。有事说事，没事我要挂了。”

“我喜欢我的工作，别那么苛刻！”对面的背景音里传来遥远的轰鸣，对方的语气仍然是惹人生厌的圆滑：“你瞧，长话短说，我们有位共同的朋友遇到了一个小麻烦，而现在只有你离他最近……并且最可靠。这么说吧，你愿意来个带薪休假吗，算DSS（国土安全局）和我欠你一个人情？”

Deckard Shaw立马知道了这是个什么样的人情。他只认识一个DSS特工，一个烦人、嘴贱、心眼和体格成反比的夏威夷变异泥巴怪。两人上次联系的结局以杀手不得不顶着充满报复意味的生殖器假名在伦敦街头和一整队持枪警察玩盗火线告终，要不是在那之后Deckard就接到了北非的急单，他会让那个傻逼特工体会什么才叫货真价实的丢脸。老无名氏显然对此毫不知情，否则就会清楚比起眼下的小麻烦，Deckard Shaw才是对方人生中真正的大麻烦。

但话又说回来，他和Luke Hobbs不对付业界皆知。头次见面他就把Hobbs负责的纽约办事处炸的稀烂，Hobbs出院做的第一件事就是亲自把他押进联邦监狱，即使二人后来因公共事，关系也是肉眼可见的烂。除非实在走投无路，Mr.Nobody把他塞进孤儿院都不会给他打电话。

对面的老间谍仍在发出一些类似“不得不”和“我认为这是个机会”的声音，他则心不在焉地闭上嘴转头打量四周。这确实是个机会，Deckard早已拿定主意要借此时机整死那个狗娘养的，但并不打算把自己难得的好说服表现出来。

狗又开始吠叫，冲着墙根抬起一条后腿。墙上用喷漆涂鸦了一幅低俗漫画，Deckard眯着眼辨认了一会，发现是一根男性生殖器在追着一只长了毛的牡蛎拔腿狂奔，下面用艳俗字体大喇喇地写着”这就叫接踵而来”。杀手若有所思地注视许久，直到对方的耐心接近耗尽，才慢吞吞的开口道：“他在哪儿？”

Luke Hobbs从踏进这座建筑物大门的第一秒就在后悔，如坐针毡地等了半个小时后的现在也仍然在后悔。通常当他感到这么强烈的悔意时就已经走在补救的路上了，但是很遗憾，这次他除了坐在这个灰色的性冷淡世界里干等以外什么也做不了。

Deckard Shaw是那种好莱坞特工片里的典型英国恶棍，心狠手辣，睚眦必报，挑剔龟毛。Luke之前好奇过他妈妈会不会因为有这么个（两个）破坏欲旺盛的儿子而发疯，认识了Hattie后才意识到这可能根本就是Shaw家的家庭教育，相比之下，毁了半个伦敦后安静躺医院的弟弟在家族里竟然还显得稚嫩乖觉了。

Luke在恶棍的厨房里徘徊，摆弄了一下虹吸壶和料理台上的几只葡萄柚，最后还是选择用玻璃杯接直饮水喝。他把杯子放下的时候才发现杯沿另一端有半个饱满的口红印。无名氏在此之前劝慰了几句，大意是以他现在的处境，唯一能处理可能发生的突发情况的人就是Shaw。何况知己知彼百战不殆，如今上头有意将两人撮合成稳定搭档，越早了解情况的一方越能掌握更大的主动权。

作为正直坦荡的警察，他对这种行为不屑一顾，并且对长期搭档的想法表示强烈谴责和严词拒绝。某些情况下Luke确实不厌恶（甚至还挺喜欢）和Deckard Shaw搭伙干活，但工作是工作，生活是生活。曾经他的人生是很多个不同的小房间，Samatha在一个房间，萨摩亚的家人在一个房间，拯救世界在一个房间，拯救世界时随机摇号的队友则在另一个房间。上一次的雪花危机帮他打通了其中两个房间隔阂二十五年的墙，他对此如释重负，但再把工作中的危险分子带进日常生活？拜托，凯撒的归凯撒。

他是这么跟无名氏说的，那个老人则回以一声游移不定的鼻音。老间谍只问了他两个问题：“那你现在打算怎么在五百人的地毯式搜索下把自己藏进人生地不熟的伦敦？”以及重量级的“该死，你难道想Samatha下次见你的时候不得不接受你身上盖着国旗？”

他马上被说服了，后来开始疑心这帮人已经准备了一套专门用来说服他做某事的模板。Samatha好Samatha坏，一起都是为了Samatha，他女儿就像个人见人爱的开门秘钥，但是没办法，单亲爸爸总是会辛苦一点。

无名氏给他发来一串乱码和一个解码器，地址被解析出来后解码插件自动销毁，他则在伦敦操他妈的雨夜里溜进了Shaw还未倒塌的厄舍古厦。鉴于他拿到地址后紧赶慢赶地都在大厅等半个小时了而房子的主人还没有回来，Hobbs放任自己想象对方可能死在半路上了。

“嗨，”死人的声音：“我允许你动我的东西了？”

幻觉。Luke凝视玻璃杯，好像里面不是纯净水而是函待鉴赏的威士忌。

某个幽灵拍了拍手，从走廊到客厅的声控灯次第亮起。灯无法避免的亮到料理台时Luke Hobbs调整面部肌肉，转身露出自己最感染人的巨大笑容，结果还没说话就被对面一顿抢白。

“怎么，美国政府发工资的频率终于赶不上你消耗保健品的速度，决定把你这个…”杀手带着一身湿气把美国人从头到尾扫了一遍，找好了形容词：“无依无靠的残废熊宝宝送进好人家接受后天再教育？找遍全世界都只能找到犯罪分子收留你，你真是个人缘很差的警察。”

拿人手短吃人嘴软，Hobbs发出忍辱负重的爽朗笑声，权当没听见：“啊哈哈，莎士比亚回来了，你再迟半分钟我就准备拨101急救热线寻找走失儿童了。”

“然后被当做入室抢劫的非法移民带走。小宝贝，这儿是我的主场，我保证这次你再进去就不止是被橡胶手套捅捅后门这么简单了。”

Hobbs识相地收声，终于想起自己还欠人家一笔账，英国人对以怨报怨的执着不是在开玩笑。

Deckard Shaw将脱掉的大衣甩到椅背上，在迷你吧台给自己调了一杯干马提尼。通常他结束工作后回家的第一件事应该是上楼洗个澡，褪掉一身湿漉烟硝换上干净的家居服，而不是晃悠着消磨时间。他生活很规律，早起早睡，少食多餐，定点定时地完成每天每个时段该做的事，就像每一个为自己工作的有钱人一样闲适而忙碌。他自己做饭，自己采购家具，偶尔在悠闲的午后动手烤一炉饼干，吃不完的喂鸽子。

这些Hobbs都不需要知道。该死，Shaw甚至在下意识地拖延展开自己居家生活的时间，倒不是在意对方品头论足，自从离开军队他就再也没把工作中的任何人带回家过，这是教训。他家里只有两种人，情人或家人，极少数时候会有死人，他到底干嘛把这屁都不是的傻大个带回来自找麻烦？

在经历并解决了那么多场大大小小的危机之后，Deckard早已不再对自己下一步该做什么而迷茫，现在却对待在自家沙发上的美国人感到一阵令人困惑的头脑空白。他是像个符合身份的老牌坏蛋一样转身上楼让他继续在这呆着，还是像格林童话里的好屋主一样把落难流浪汉带进捅暖壁炉的房间？呸，这还不提接下来的几天他们要如何在同一个建筑物里共处，虽然答应提供庇护时包藏祸心，但每天早上醒来以后在自家厨房见到的第一张脸是Luke Hobbs？这到底是谁在祸害谁。

如果这杯酒喝完还没想出个大概的打算，Deckard琢磨着不如让Hobbs在车库打地铺算了，反正夏威夷浩克冻几天死不了，他也不止那一辆车。

Hobbs对自己命运的安排毫不知情，东张西望看了这屋子很一会儿。之前黑灯瞎火还仅仅是隐约感觉溜进来挺顺手顺脚，此时才惊觉这鬼地方简直像是和他洛杉矶的家共用了同一个建筑师，只是主人风格的截然不同导致两者咋看毫无相似之处。同样的橱窗，同样的料理台位置，这儿是餐桌，这儿是楼梯，不过是更一尘不染和冰冷晦暗的精英主义版本。

简单形容的话，就是家具数量少三倍，价格贵十倍，从里到外透着一股孤儿怨的气息。所以美国人就这么问了：“你家餐桌旁边那六把椅子坐满过哪怕一半吗？”

Deckard正在咀嚼橄榄，于是美国人补充道：“无意冒犯，毕竟你朋友那么少，放这么多椅子当摆设看起来怪占地方。”

“我看你就怪占地方的。”Deckard宣布道。他走出吧台，把大衣重新挽在手臂上的姿势像挽起一面盾牌。英国杀手挑起眉毛，冲着大块头训狗似的伸出手指向下一点：“待在这儿，不准上楼，睡沙发，冷的话可以像奥菲利亚那样交叉双臂抱住自己，不过人家是飘在水上，你是飘在脂肪上。别碰我的东西，你才刚进来不到四十分钟，我家里的味道闻起来已经像红毛猩猩生活馆了，另外…”

Deckard已经踏上楼梯，又把手搭在扶梯上转头冲对方笑了笑：“你敢直接把勺子伸进罐子里挖花生酱吃，我就把勺子插到你天灵盖上。晚安，祝你过得愉快。”

Hobbs目送他上楼，带着浓重的英式鼻音和紧绷的西装裤离开他的世界。警长摸了摸下巴，和客厅里的康定斯基风格装饰画对视片刻，康定斯基说做你自己，Luke从善如流。

墙壁里隐约传出热水器运作的嗡鸣，Luke在英国人的唱片收藏里翻翻捡捡，最后抽出了B里的本尼-古德曼限量白金碟。上次看到唱片机这玩意还是在陪Samatha看的猫和老鼠里，Sam六岁以后就不看动画片了，而猫和老鼠是1940年的作品。大个子小心翼翼地捏着唱针压到碟上，慢悠悠的爵士乐伴随着细微的沙声流泻而出，客厅的氛围顿时暖和起来。Luke耸耸肩，走进吧台挑了一瓶苏格兰威士忌，过一会儿又绕回来拿走一对杯子。

他回到客厅，在摇摆爵士中一口气干掉分量满满的双份，再次倒酒的时候自我感觉像受贿的九十年代监狱主管。监狱至少还有橙色狱服，Shaw家里唯一的亮色可能就只有他自己裸露在外的那一点点皮肤。伦敦又在下雨，Hobbs踏进这个城市的几天里感觉雨就没停过，这对在萨摩亚长大于洛杉矶定居的美国人来说简直不可理喻。

俗话说一方水土养一方人，热情灿烂的夏威夷培养高大直爽的战士，阴郁多雨的伦敦培养…Luke本来可以说的更极端，但想起Shaw家那位漂亮强干的年轻女士后还是改了口，那就“培养既不高大也不直爽的战士”好了。Luke想起他们某次在无名之地的巨大车库做战前准备时的对话，他翻看了Deckard Shaw服役时的履历，十字勋章提名放在他名字下面扎眼到简直不像是真的。军队的经历在Deckard雨林似的的人生里像横亘的沙漠一样突兀而一览无余，要不是后来碰到Brixton，Luke很难想象这个年轻少校是怎么从为国效力异常英勇的队长变成头号反社会通缉犯的。 时间紧张，他们聊的不多，Deckard说如果他们相遇更早的话说不定能成为很好的朋友，所以他知道Deckard也不是真的讨厌他，只是那段会对朋友推心置腹的时期很早就过去了。

Hobbs的思绪又跳到远在大洋彼岸的家，女儿应该正在给狗喂今天的最后一餐。他埋头琢磨半天，于是Deckard Shaw下楼时看到的就是这么副场景。两百磅的纹身巨汉略显滑稽地陷在他的软沙发里，桌上是一瓶开塞的陈酿，唱片机里在缓慢地播放《Sleepy lagoon》，充满质感的九十年代单簧管充斥屋内。气氛太好，他用来装饰桌子的烛台、玫瑰和刚洗完澡的自己则显得十分不合时宜。

Hobbs感受到仇恨浓烈犹如实质的目光，抬眼和站在楼梯口的Shaw视线撞个正着。Shaw看着他，眼神比起看人更像在看钟点工忘记扔出门的超载的超大号厨余垃圾袋。即使Luke Hobbs是拯救世界四次的超级硬汉，在这种死亡凝视里也得承认自己心跳有点快。

他们俩都没说话，空气凝固了几秒，直到Hobbs打破僵局。他在双方视线胶着的情况下举起酒杯喝了很大一口，本意是终结尴尬，结果喝的过于响亮看起来更像在挑衅。静默重新笼罩客厅，不同的是这一次Hobbs能听到Deckard怒气值读秒的声音。

赶在英国人的恼火登顶之前警长卖乖地给另一只空杯倒上了酒，违心地奉承道：“你这房子挺好。”

也许是热水澡稍微抚慰了杀手疲惫的神经，也可能只是对自己亲手采购的家具比较温柔，Deckard捺住了自己的脾气，态度十分平和：“废话，我这儿要是收费，把你一个月公务员工资连带贿款一起缴了都住不起。”

“可以人身攻击，但不能无端污蔑，我是那种受贿的警察吗？”

“所以才说你住不起。所有人都知道你会把钱拿去买食品调味剂和即食麦片，所以过节只用送你沃尔玛购物礼品卡，这在我们这儿叫物尽其用。”

家里确实有一堆代金券的Hobbs本回合无言以对，但那是给女孩们做美甲时攒的商场积点卡，这事你没法和万圣节都没人来敲门的独居男人解释，甜心爸爸举手投降。

Deckard以暴力分子特有的轻松而敏捷的姿态走了过来，穿着系扣的丝绸睡衣，扣子毫不意外地扣到最上一颗，领口紧贴到让人窒息。Hobbs有时候觉得他俩的肤色差异可能并不来源于人种血统，而纯粹是因为Deckard衣服穿太多。他妹妹穿的都比他少，Luke想。可能Shaw家有露出锁骨以下脚踝以上部分皮肤就会死的烈性病，传男不传女。

有烈性病的Deckard问：“冰块呢？”

“什么？”

英国杀手放松地坐在他对面，右手支在脸侧，闻言耷拉下眼皮来劲地睨了他一眼：“冰块，I-C-E-C-U-B-E，我的威士忌要加冰，夏威夷是不是没这玩意？”

“南极洲有，多得很。你移居去和帝企鹅作伴的那天我会给你送苹果派的，不过是礼品卡兑换的微波速食派，毕竟我只会买即食麦片。”完美，Luke为自己的才华回味了一下。“想要冰块你自己摸一下杯子不就好了，我以为这对冰雪女王就是吹口气的事。”

“我现在吹口气，你可以僵着不动然后让我把雷管插进你喉管再从尾椎穿出来吗？”

住院打的石膏历历在目，Luke下意识审慎扫视了Deckard的贴身睡衣：“他们给你名字取错了，‘暗影’‘幽灵’之类的太俗气，应该叫你‘伦敦炸弹客’，简明扼要，还符合你的阴险爱好，赢不了就出老千。”

Deckard嗤之以鼻：“冰块。”

这情况显然是不打算自己动了，但Luke有自己的底线，他很坚持：“你妈妈没教过你麻烦别人办事前要先说请？”

“我的字典里没有这个字，我妈妈的也没有。通常如果我需要找人办事，那第一层程序就是让他明白这事他非办不可，鼻青脸肿地点头或者躺在血泊里用漏风的牙说我愿意，我都不在乎。另外不要有事没事提我妈，你很烦。”

“是我的错，忘记你没有道德观念这回事了。”Luke决定转变战略：“喝威士忌加冰的都是娘炮，真男人都纯饮。”

“你那种一口半杯的喝法叫牛饮。麻烦以后渴了就去药店买桶装止咳糖浆，你这种人喝威士忌根本就是浪费社会资源。”

“巴拉巴拉巴拉，是哪个英国小娘炮怂地只敢碰嘴皮子啊？哦，是你，后青春期哈利波特，嘴上开始长绒毛，向往大人的生活，决定在某个纪念之夜喝一口40%浓度的高端烈酒，在加了五倍的水之后。”

Deckard翻了个白眼，拿起酒杯干脆利落地大口咽了。连轴转的暴力任务在肾上腺素消退后本已使他十分疲惫，热水澡安抚了倦怠的肌肉也升高了体温，此时粗鲁灌下的高度酒精让他的心跳猛然不受控制的加快。他面不改色地调整了一下坐姿，冲Luke挑了挑眉毛。

Luke十分无语地憋会儿气，起身拿过杯子就往厨房走。很明显加不加冰不重要，这人就是想折腾自己。他打开冰箱的时候身后又传来噪音：“在吧台冰柜！难怪觉得加冰就是注水，你是真没见过冰。”

Luke忍了忍，告诉自己总有一天你会弄死他的。他折向吧台，小冰柜收纳在桌面之下，高度对健壮的美国人来说略显艰难。他忍气吞声地站在原地用食指敲了两下桌子，蹲下时顺手扶在桌角，结果冰柜还没打开，一扇缩在桌下的隐藏橱柜就被莫名其妙地转了出来，把普通市民Hobbs先生吓了一跳。

美国人探头看向客厅，那边坐着的屋主人毫无所觉，但他也没再上手触碰。柜板边框内置荧光条，照亮了其上类型丰富的长短枪支，间隔一排整齐码放的弹匣，最底层是几列错落摆放的小巧刀具，侧栏则是清一色的手榴弹和催泪瓦斯。他不知道这栋房子里还有多少个类似的橱柜，但知道光是眼前这其中一格就足够把这栋房子的地基都炸翻了。

Luke是个资深特工没错，但他也是个独自抚养女儿的单亲爸爸，这大概就是他和Deckard最大的不同：他永远不会把工作中的任何部分带进生活，而Deckard的工作就是他的生活本身。

他悄悄把这个微型兵火库推了回去，柜门严丝合缝地缩进原处，一点声音都没有。Luke重新打开冰柜，里面除了大块的老冰还有已经处理过的冰球，他取冰时故意弄出很大声响，砰地关上冰柜，一路手不闲着的把杯子摇来晃去，冰球和杯壁不断碰撞的脆响成功引来警告：“你有什么毛病？你是有小儿多动症的三岁小孩？”

Luke耸着肩满不在乎地停手了，他把杯子放到桌上后甚至帮忙续上了酒，态度好的让Deckard疑心他在杯子里下了药。

两人面对面坐着，留声机结束了上一首曲子的空白尾音，开始娓娓播放《If I Had You》。他们短暂地陷入沉默，Luke小口啜饮，Deckard则借着闻香迟迟不愿下口。两人各怀心思，最后先打破寂静的人仍然是Luke。

他问道：“…你试过BBQ吗？”

英国人茫然不解，眼神隐约透露出对他精神状况的质疑，但这次Luke没等对方开口回嘴，自顾自地往下继续说：“就是在野外烧烤，选个天气好…有阳光的日子，叫几个朋友，或者和家人一起也一样，支个烧烤架，大家一起烤烤汉堡肉和蔬菜什么的。”他半眯起眼睛，回忆的时候手不自觉地转了转，“穿肉串撒作料，喝点冰啤酒，一开始烤肉不太熟练，多试几次就好了。”

说完他也觉得突兀，末了又找补了一句：“美国人喜欢这么过周末。”

Deckard眨眨眼，想起自己在巴西时把一个人的脸摁在烧烤架上时的滋滋声，那人脸颊上熟透的铁板印想必和汉堡肉差不太多：“啊，有印象了，你问这个干什么？”

问得好，Luke自己也不知道他提这茬干什么：“偶尔会好奇罪犯的周末时光怎么度过。”

“哇哦，大侦探福尔摩斯二百磅版，美利坚特供。我想想，对了，罪犯没有周末，我每天都在犯罪，全年无休，你BBQ的时候我应该正在银行纵火，犯罪动机是嫉妒警察可以享受国家法定假日。”Deckard撇撇嘴，很没好气：“算是试过吧，我们还是孩子的时候会在后院里生火烤东西，不过大部分时候不是为了吃，如果你想知道的话。”

所以“我们”指的是他、Owen和Hattie。Hobbs有点难以想象这人小时候的样子，准确地说，他们这一家子都挺难想象的。从业多年，他对Shaw家丰厚家学也有所耳闻，不知道是长辈手段滔天还是MI6完全不政审，名声在外的父母丝毫没有阻隔兄妹三人入伍仕途，两个哥哥或被动或主动地叛国后无缝转行全球通缉犯，妹妹却仍身担队长之职在部门里风生水起。Luke甚至怀疑MI6的入职体检里也不包括心理健康，军人的天职是服从，且不论他们之中还掺了一个有自毁倾向的反社会神经病，这一家子从现役到退伍都如出一辙的“没有人可以命令我”，到底是怎么通过心理评估的？

虽说争吵不断互相攻讦，但说到底Luke心里对Deckard是有敬佩的。Deckard是实打实的精英，往好听了说是坚定、强大、有人格魅力，往实际了说就是条闻到点血味就会从深海游弋千里而上死咬猎物不放的恶鲨，这种人即使不是做雇佣兵刀头舔血地过活，也照样会在凌晨三点的肯辛顿别墅里穿着睡衣喝威士忌。

Luke Hobbs不是那种对共事者友善的类型，甚至也不是个好相处的温和上司，他自己清楚这点。他对同伴的定义极高，即便是在飞车家族里也只对团队Alpha正眼相待。如今Deckard身上“长期搭档”的标志像年久失修即将通电的灯牌一样嘶嘶发亮，Luke便不由得比平时更注意对方。至少他是这么解释给自己听的。

Luke挠了挠下巴，他们挨得很近，Deckard身上沐浴后的味道在他感官里逐渐清晰。他鼻子很灵，这对他的职业来说不可或缺，他可以闻到火拼结束后现场残留的哪怕丁点火药味，也可以闻得出Samatha吻他脸颊时嘴里嚼的是什么口味的软糖，这个稳定的天赋在他闻到Deckard身上隐约的香水味时变得让人困惑。Luke不作声色地抽鼻子，一股被体温烘暖的雪松香氲在空气里，夹杂着浅淡的冷水味，也许只是沐浴露留香，但可以确定的是工作时他从未在Deckard身上闻到过。

与此同时Deckard也闻到了陌生的气味，或者与其说是气味，不如说是多年来历经磨练的本能在提醒他有什么不对劲。他感到有点头晕，精神却反常的亢奋，状态类似醉酒，但这点杯底在平日里充其量只能算开胃。他有一瞬间真的怀疑Hobbs给他下了药，但理智与自信让他很快打消了杀意。小命全权托他手里的美国人没理由贸然下手，这里是伦敦，就算Deckard在沟里凉透了，也有本事让外勤特工死的比他还惨。

而事实上，即使永远不会说出口，Deckard同意借宿本身就是出于信任，他相信对方不会加害他，一如多年前相信曾经的战友。如果这份所剩不多的信任再次被挥霍，杀手垂下眼睑注视掌心，融化的球冰正在酒液里发出细微的噼啪声。这次他会确保死人的所有部分都在炉里烧成灰了再离开。

英国人的眩晕还在持续，他皱着眉深吸口气，夏威夷福尔摩斯则不识时务地开启新一轮好奇：“对了，我看到你厨房里的杯子上有口红印，虽然现在说已经迟了，但还是礼貌地问候一下，我是不是影响到你寻欢作乐了？”

那个口红印的主人和他并非寻欢作乐的关系，但Deckard懒得解释，咧嘴冲他假惺惺地微笑了一下：“你女儿对你有什么影响，你对我就有什么影响，甜心。实在不行的话，Daddy会给你点零花钱出去和朋友吃双球冰激凌，六点前回家，但你就这么失踪我会更高兴。”

Luke点点头：“毫不怀疑你真的会对你的九岁女儿说这种话，十年后她的哲学教授让她回答‘我从哪里来’的时候，她就会一边玩弄鼻环一边说‘破掉的避孕套’。你三十年来做的最大的好事就是没有…”

Deckard打断他：“你昨晚到底惹了什么事？”

Luke以前都不知道他喜欢这种出其不意的审讯方式：“什么？”

“我检查了市警局的内部通讯——”

“你用了检查这个词？”

“闭嘴，昨晚没有任何关于追捕美国佬的消息，也没有爆破、谋杀或者公路赛车，平安夜。无名氏说天亮前如果你找不到安全的藏身处就活不到回国了，所以你是惹了能联接道路监控的地下组织，你到底干了什么？”

啊，噢。“你什么都不知道就把我领回家了？”

Deckard脸色更差了。

相对的，Luke咧开嘴露出一个“我明白”的闪亮笑容，Deckard这回看起来真的在思考要用什么方式让他滚出去，他见好就收：“就是个常规任务，或者本来应该是个常规任务，突袭一个医药公司的实验基地。踹门，让所有人丢枪举手，就是那套流程，我习惯单干，所以和小队走散了，结果证明走在人多的地方危险更大。”

美国警察指了指自己的脖子，那上面有两三个微不可见的针眼：“我被射了几针，一开始以为是麻醉药，但针剂对我的行动基本没有影响。队伍里有人反水，那个医药公司的情况也比调查到的更复杂，我不知道这事还涉及到上面多少人，只能先联系Mr.Nobody。”

“然后让他来联系我，不通过第二个人你就不敢来找我？”

“电话卡会定位，我手机也扔了。”

“是的，记个电话号码对你的大脑袋来说肯定是太难了。二十一世纪新新人类，手机丢了就是废物一个，优秀的国土安全局，优秀的美国特工。”

Luke有些无奈：“别找茬，讲讲道理行不行？我不可能用公共电话冒险打你的私人号码，你也根本不可能接，等你听到‘哔’声后请留言再回拨过来的时候，我人都到马里亚纳海沟了。”

这倒是事实，杀手的通讯录没有备注，人和号对不对得上全凭记性，能被他放在眼里的人本就不多，电话亭来电的接通几率基本为零。

Deckard一时语塞，他自然有权利问更多的问题，但有些话再刨根问底就变味了，盘问到最后竟像是在埋怨。他恶寒地皱起五官往后挪挪，一阵之后还是冲Luke招手：“转过来给我看看。”

Luke楞道：“脖子吗？”他也低头，实在是除了隆起的斜方肌什么都看不到。对休假也时时泡在健身房里的男人来说，那几点针眼比蚊子咬的还不起眼，他只好偏过头将一侧脖颈朝向对方：“也不知道他们给我打了什么药，你有条件的话可以验验血，要是没死横竖还得去做检查，总不能又是一家卖病毒的。”

这话一出口他俩就意识到这还真可能又是一家卖病毒的，生化武器一本万利，雪花事件后各部门严打黑市交易，反倒让某些高危商品市价一路高走。难怪无名氏说“有能力处理可能出现的突发情况”，如果这又是一起传染性病毒事件，Deckard确实是最好的合作对象。

两人面对面坐着，Luke已经前倾身体展示伤口，Deckard只需要再靠近一点就能看见全貌。他坐直腰起身，一凑近就觉得头脑愈发晕眩，室内温度不高，呼吸间却是氧气不足般的艰难。Deckard深吸口气，皱着眉头伸手，指节划拉Luke脖颈的力道十分不耐烦，握久了冰凉杯壁的手指与夏威夷人高热的皮肤反差极大，反馈在对方知觉里刺激的仿佛颈边滑过一柄阴冷刀鞘。

几乎是立刻，Luke也开始觉得呼吸困难了。


	2. Chapter 2

那股莫名的气味Deckard已经闻不到了，只剩下直觉里的躁动不安还在警告他空气里有什么不寻常。不是那套文字游戏，是真的有物质成分不寻常。他眯起眼仔细观察那块皮肤，即使Luke赶来的路上淋了小雨，水汽也早应该被他火山熔岩般的体表温度烘的一干二净才对，此时针孔旁却覆着层不甚明显的胶状薄膜，像是针管拔出时渗漏的药液蒸发干透，在小麦色的皮肤上反射着微弱又无害的光。

Deckard坐回沙发上和Luke拉开距离，头晕并没有得到丝毫改善。他拿起酒杯降火气的喝了一口，冰球的最外层已经融化，威士忌浓重的酒精味里翻溢出柔和的果木香，小小平静了他作为局外人被莫名拖下水的怒火。

Luke对自己脖子上的残留物一无所知，甚至也没把注入体内的不明药物当回事。在正规体检之前他们都无法得知这药是起什么作用的，既然暂时对身体状况不造成影响，那么与其担惊受怕何时发作，不如一切照常，就当没这回事。

作为一线警察，Luke被阴早不是一次两次，他对自己的身体素质有自信，因而信奉的职场哲学一向身先士卒。如果说Deckard公职期间屡拔头筹的出发点是性格使然，Luke就是真正把保护民众当做自己不可推卸的责任在履行。他年轻时做过错事，成为警察后自我要求近乎苛刻。纽约大案要案频出，Luke恪守本职桩桩跟进同时兼顾拯救世界，就算深夜独自加班审卷宗时偶尔撞到Deckard这种倒霉催的讨命鬼，人在医院打起石膏吊着腿也不会忘记心系战场。被Cipher陷害后的短暂退休持续至今，虽然托到头上来的案子照办不误，但也已经是他这些年来最悠闲的日子了。

Luke看着Deckard，Deckard也看着他。英国人的脸色臭的像屎，Luke很肯定没人告诉过Deckard他生起气来会不自觉噘嘴。幅度不明显，并不影响整体气氛的严肃，但这习惯实在和生闷气的小姑娘一模一样。Deckard Shaw平日一副对任何事都游刃有余的冷酷模样，让他上火的人大都得喊他一声哥，剩下的想必也没心情欣赏这亡命徒生起气来好不好看，此刻四下舒适气氛极佳，Luke就大大方方欣赏起来了。

要单说生气Luke也没少见，两人原先关系极坏，恨极到崩了对方脑袋还想补一梭子弹的时刻常常有，后来即使缓和，绞尽脑汁互相激怒的成功率也向来不低。Deckard经常生气，但这次是Luke头一回注意到他生气时的样子。年长者的眉毛很淡，眉骨却高耸，垂首蹙眉间五官阴影压得深重，不说不笑地看人时，便自生一股杀伐多年浸淫出的森然怖气。一般人看到这步就到头了，Luke却偏又能发现那双恼火的棕色眼睛十分湿润，在昏暗光线下映出一线水光，像某种藏身暗处蓄势待发的野生动物。

他看的心里柔软一片，落在对方脸上的眼神便是略带探究的善意好奇，Deckard被这傻逼看的后背发毛，别开视线不适地在沙发里挪动着换了个姿势。

Deckard Shaw是暗杀专家。他的工作精度要求对各个学科领域都有所涉猎，顶尖的杀手意味通才，只知道撸起袖子靠蛮力硬碰的人干他这行不到一年就会死的渣都不剩。人都有癖好，癖好即是弱点，专盯着有某一类弱点的目标下手也算是癖好，在所有生理弱点中，呼吸系统疾病是最招人喜欢的。Deckard虽然不是化学博士，但对化学用品致死的门道很在行，最快捷的方式是直接注射死亡，这种机会很少，更多情况需要善用催化剂，又或者掐算延后挥发。大部分时候杀人就像打台球，一杆进洞偶尔会赢，但立于不败之地靠的是精准计算环环相扣，大师不仅需要运气，更需要经验。

Deckard对如何害人经验丰富，对如何被害却认知寥寥。他下楼时是清清爽爽过来的，此刻身上燥热如吹不灭的火星般在腹里越压越旺，纵使Deckard挺起背不吭一声，也抵不住肋下一股酸麻直沿着脊椎节节上攀，像沿着油迹迅速滑进热锅里的黄油，莫名腾起的欲望在他大脑里吱吱融化，把冷冰冰的傲慢黏糊缠扒得一团糟乱。

直到此刻，Deckard这才终于确信自己中招了。他全身的血都在心头沸腾，每呼吸一次就在往脸颊上泵滚热的血浆，他的脸和耳廓都烫的发痒，眼睛亮得像使劲一眨就能往下掉水。他绷紧咬肌看着Luke，眼皮底下的那层水膜把原本的情绪折散了十之七八，恼怒犹存，威慑力苟延残喘。

杀手状态的变化眼看着愈发明显，警探首先自己眨巴眨巴眼，随后才意识到对方的不对劲。Deckard在他开口前提早一步撤回视线，一边低头揉脸一边竭力往回捋，Luke才是被打了药的那个，但现在像性瘾发病一样浑身急热的人却是他，难得的好心却没好报。

Deckard屏气回忆对方进门后与自己的肢体接触，答案是他们根本没有接触，除非Luke呼吸过的空气也有毒。考虑到这人整个就像头用树脂搓澡的棕熊，不排除这个可能性。那个被查的医药公司到底搞得是他妈什么研究，Deckard捏着鼻梁在方向模糊的记忆里挖掘线索，伦敦远郊一家专攻荷尔蒙激素开发的生物制药公司跃进脑海。实验基地大都是还未研发成功的试验品，研究员本人都不定能说明在人身上到底能产生什么功效。美国人远道而来做完人体实验后还颠颠过来找倒霉的给他陪葬，香槟混蛋不幸中招，越是烦躁，那团火就烧的越是快活。

Luke不清楚这些，但也并非毫无所觉。他能敏感地察觉到自己的细微变化，他耳后发热，衣衫下的一层薄汗闷不透气，这些身体上的小小异常他可以用酒精和中央供暖解释，精神上的着重却无法解释。他能闻到Deckard身上沐浴后的浅淡香味，看到他垂首时薄眼皮上泛着的光泽，他甚至觉得居家生活中状态散漫的Deckard十分可爱。这就很不正常了，Luke皱着眉头心想，这句话说出来，说的人和听的人都得见鬼。

Deckard忍耐着，保持姿态的本能让他把酒杯里最后剩的一点稀释威士忌喝完才准备起身离开。他的威士忌里冰块叮当作响，Luke一直等着他对自己的脖子评价点什么，没想到这人一反常态地连声招呼都不打转身就走，活像再跟传染源多待一秒就要暴毙身亡。Luke身体快过思考，想都没想就伸手扣住人手肘要扯回来，他第一个感觉到的是对方身体猛然一紧，第二个感觉就是一股巨大拉力把他整个人猝不及防往前拽。

Deckard没提防这人忽然动手，惊悚过后猛地大力抽回。Luke则没想到他不仅反应大劲儿也不小，原本只是松松圈在关节处并未用力，毫无防备地被这么发力一拽，人像被抽掉底层支柱的积木塔似的就要往他身侧扑倒。两百磅的大山将倾，Deckard本就被那莫名发作的药力烧得头晕，激灵之下闪避的路线和Luke的落脚点撞车，两人一齐倒在了客厅地板上。

客厅没有地毯，Luke没喝完的那半杯威士忌放在桌边也惨遭横祸，玻璃碎了一地，酒液蔓延，Deckard觉得这很像是Luke本人的下场。落地时警探反应飞快地在对方后脑勺垫了一把，让他在承受双倍地心引力的同时不用承受脑震荡。Deckard触底后本想立刻弓身侧翻，结果手肘还被人抓在掌心动弹不得。时机就在几秒间，两人体形差颇大，他被随后而来的Luke实实在在劈头压下来，整个脸被动地埋在大块头胸前，即便对方立马撑起身让出空间，Deckard仍然对方才毫无招架的天然差距心有余悸。

这是两人今晚第一次肢体接触，也是相识以来距离最为亲密的一次接触，虽然这接触他们谁都不想要。Deckard在Luke的阴影下呼吸几次，痛感褪去后热力重新返潮，发作得比之前更快更猛。费洛蒙，气味，空气传播，实验用药，Deckard躺在他身下翻了个白眼，疲懒得不想动弹。

Luke关心且心虚地看着他，身上那股说不清的味道充斥在Deckard鼻腔，如有实质般被吸入肺里，夏威夷人高热的体温紧挨着传过来，感觉好得令人恼怒。Deckard的性器还未碰触就已经微微起了反应，贴身的丝质睡衣什么都遮不住，好在两个成年男人之间不会没事盯着对方裤子瞅，Deckard的脸皮也比看起来要厚的多。

冤有头债有主，他的问题因Luke而起，Luke即使不能帮他解决问题，也不可能比他舒服到哪儿去，这很合情合理。Deckard慢慢眯起眼，Luke依然觉得他的眼神不像在看人，但这次也不像在看垃圾。

距离如此贴近，他终于能确切地闻到Deckard身上的气味到底是什么，是高档男士香水的味道，被体温蒸得暖烘烘，克制地笼在皮肤散出来的热气里。他的手还垫在Deckard后脑没撤回来，两人之间空隙拥挤，姿势早已超过亲密，他闻到Deckard的香水味，感受到他的温度，那双野生猎手般的棕眼睛在他的阴影之下，灯光映出的那道利落水光融化缩小，成为眼睑上方一点湿润反光。

当不容拒绝的英国人攥住他的领口往下拽时，Luke温顺地服从那力道俯身低头，像被牧神笛声蛊惑的山火前仆后继跳进冰凉湖水，他碰到Deckard嘴唇的那一刻连理智熄灭的声音都没来得及听到。

他们在留声机的最后一首乐曲里接吻，带着不符合各自身份的小心试探唇舌相贴。一开始只是清纯的嘴唇相触，Deckard嘴唇太薄，Luke太有压迫感，和双方所习惯的都相差甚远，但是下一秒他们就习惯了。Deckard不再看Luke的眼睛，而是垂下眼专心于亲热，他技术比Luke好，但双唇和牙齿都被酒冻得的冰凉冷硬，只有舌头湿软的像贝壳里的蛤蜊肉。Luke在争夺主导权的同时还分神注意Deckard眼皮下的微弱抽动，那个反应说明对方觉得舒服。

两人在纠缠流于煽情之前分开，Deckard又轻又快地吻了几下Luke的下唇，他手上把T恤扯得近乎变形，却屡屡在对方扣紧他后颈时握拳将人格开。Luke知道这是他想自己掌控这场性爱的节奏，这事本身就是Deckard注定要更吃亏，他不介意在这种时候满足对方本能似的掌控欲。

Deckard柔软的唇吻磨蹭到他下巴上，忽然张嘴毫不留情地狠力一咬，痛的Luke下意识往后退时又把人硬拽回来，伸着舌面从牙印直舔到喉结锁骨，湿漉漉的一道从他脖子滑下来，像在舔舐猎物的食肉动物。Luke吞了口唾沫，Deckard的另一只手向下移，顺着下腹直接摸到牛仔裤中间鼓起的性器，他不怎么用心地搓了几把，随即皱起眉毛问：“你该不会喝多了硬不起来吧？”

Luke从鼻腔里喷出两声笑以表不可理喻，空闲的手覆上Deckard的手背调整位置继续揉弄，裆部鼓囊到快能隔着布料摸出形状。Deckard被带着撸过两下后很快腻烦了给别人服务，要抽手时却被对方稳稳扣紧，拿惯刀枪的手心压在粗糙缝线小幅度搓蹭，来来回回给磨得干燥发烫。两人呼吸都愈发重，越重Deckard就越是眼前阵阵发晕。他急需进一步的抚慰，但抽不出手又开不出口，只得哑着嗓子说别在这里，去楼上。

Luke仍旧没松开他，磨着一口白牙在Deckard颈边梭巡。前少校当然不怕报复，Luke却只是将嘴唇贴上他颈旁一小片皮肤，那块肉被轻轻叼在门齿间吮磨出声，末了Luke退开亲了亲咬到烂熟的皮肉，一道深红淤痕刺眼地出现在Deckard脖子上，把其下一道浅浅的旧伤疤覆盖得彻底。  
Deckard把人推开，站起来气息不匀地整理身上皱巴巴的睡衣。Luke瞥到他也硬了，努努嘴把摔碎的酒杯踢到一边，趁着对方收掇自己左右寻找抹布擦地，被Deckard反身一脚踹在小腿骨上，力道完全没一点温情，疼的Luke扶着桌子跳脚。Deckard出口恶气心里总算舒畅点，睨了一眼便转身上楼。Luke手忙脚乱地把酒杯残骸收拾干净，跟着屋主人一前一后的进了房间。

他进去的时候Deckard正从柜子里翻出几小瓶药片，拧开盖子看也不看的每瓶都倒了片出来直接往嘴里送，Luke看的一愣：“你......”

Deckard正把药干巴巴往下咽，皱眉看向Luke时的表情十分有本人的符号特征，也就是又在不自觉噘嘴。Luke为自己好，把“你没必要吃伟哥”这句话吞了回去，Deckard这次却主动解释道：“这是解毒剂。”他甩甩药瓶，检查过余量后丢回抽屉：“不知道有没有用，至少能加快新陈代谢，总比全等着你靠谱。”

Luke脸上先是困惑后是迷茫，反应蠢得很真实，Deckard懒得看。他慢吞吞地把睡衣扣子一颗颗解开，然后是睡裤，用心程度好像他的做爱对象不是Luke，而是放衣服的十八世纪安妮女王风格靠椅，完全无视Luke于事无补的询问。

卧室的窗帘是拉开的，独栋别墅区里寂静的一点声音也没有，窗外既无月光也无灯光，只有床头开的壁灯发挥不甚显眼的作用。Deckard站在昏暗里赤身裸体，是漆黑房间里唯一的亮色，肌肉美观而极富力量的覆着在男人的躯体上，大大小小的伤疤像深暗的星座落在反色的乳白夜空，每一点都是许多年前的每场以命相博投向现在的余烬。四周都那么安静，Luke能听到有什么一股股涌进心脏又悄声抽出，他的心跳声太大了，耳膜都被震得发痛。他害怕Deckard也听到了。

但Deckard只是说：“脱衣服”，说到第二遍Luke还是没动，这时候纠结听不听话这种尊严问题Deckard觉得他脑袋有问题。

于是这个深夜他第二次向Luke走过来。自信的脸和白日一身荷枪实弹包实严裹时别无二致，踱步的姿态仿佛求偶时昂首甩尾展示资本的雄豹。他身体练得非常好，脱掉衣服后看起来反而比西装革履时要更壮，但量级不同，站在WWE级别的夏威夷人面前仍是小了一圈。

警察的外套还留在楼下客厅，Deckard扯住他的T恤往上掀，Luke顺着力道把上衣脱了随手扔到一边，低头边将人腰身搂紧边继续之前被打断的亲吻。站着不比躺着，没几轮Deckard就受不了仰头的屈辱，伸手绕过人后颈向下施压，坚实齿列斜咬着人嘴唇不松口。Luke佯装顺从地低头俯身，下一刻手托着Deckard臀部把整个人结结实实抱了起来，没等他反应过来就转身将人脊背砰地大力撞上落地窗。刚淋过雨的冰冷玻璃冻得Deckard猛然一哆嗦，下意识环在对方脖子上的手收得更加用力，两人赤裸的胸肌贴在一起，紧热得不分彼此。

Luke顺着他张开的唇齿侵入进去，警探的吻也像他的行事一样崇尚碾压。Luke的舌头舔过对方敏感上颚，反客为主地压榨出缠绵水声，把吻加深到了之前没有的程度。Deckard本就被撞得打乱了呼吸节奏，很快被口腔里大幅搅动堵的缺氧，在Luke稍微退开后便偏头急促补充新鲜空气，苍白眼角飞速地涨红了。

现在Deckard比Luke还高一点，仰头的人换成了Luke。警探亲昵地用鼻子蹭了蹭他的耳廓，大手稳稳地托在Deckard臀下，可以轻松掰断钢筋的五指在臀肉上勒出富有弹性的凹痕。Luke借着落地窗为支点，抽出一只手由下至上地抚摸Deckard背部，锻炼充分的紧绷肌肉在他掌下细微运作，是和女人柔软脂肪完全不同的触感。Deckard的肩胛骨抵在窗上，火热的干燥掌心与无机质的玻璃舒适度天壤之别，他不自觉挺腰迎合抚慰，勃起的乳头在Luke胸前轻轻重重的蹭来蹭去，让人很难不去加以关怀。

Deckard在Luke俯首之前掐住了他的脖子，杀手的嘴唇还正红肿晶亮地喘着气，手却死死卡在人咽喉半点不让动弹。参照两人平时的相处方式，不松不紧的力道在这种时候更像是调情，Luke不太确定地抬头看他，声带的震动肉贴肉地传导到Deckard掌心：“虽然说‘没有暴力的性爱是无法想象的’，但是你真的想在这种时候打一架再进入正题吗？”

“我是说别他妈在这！”Deckard咬牙切齿地说：“你这个精虫上脑的肉山，这儿是他妈的阳台窗户！外面路过的任何一个人都能看到我们在做什么。”

Luke眨眨眼：“嘿，住这种天价社区不就是为了在窗户前面做什么都没人看得见吗？”他望了望窗外，还觉得有点冤枉：“殿下，这个阳台路过直升机的可能性都比有人路过大。”

“Luke Hobbs，”Deckard掐在他脖子上的手收地更加气急败坏，郑重其事而又没什么作用地低声威胁道：“如果哪天我收到的邮件里有刚刚那几分钟——他妈的，包括现在——的窗外视角偷拍，你就真的死了，我会让你死的比南伦敦的街头男妓还惨，纹身的胳膊被扒了皮卖给精品店做枕套。”

Luke完美抓住这段话的重点，Deckard喜欢他的纹身。他咧嘴冲着Deckard露出个无害笑容，趁后者被那口白牙闪得一楞，纹着萨摩亚传统刺青的健壮胳臂从Deckard的背脊重新滑到他的屁股上。Luke后退几步，没费什么力气就接管了Deckard的全部重量，像抱小孩似的轻松往上颠了颠，法外暴徒交叉的长腿立时没有安全感地夹紧了他的腰，夹得Luke心下一阵扳回一城的快感。

Deckard的重心被迫前移，双手环搂着Luke的脖子，整个人几乎是贴在了Luke身上，半勃却无人抚慰的性器夹在两人小腹之间濡湿了内裤，Luke连裤子都还没解开。Deckard刚刚还嫌弃对方急躁，现在又嫌进度太慢了。前少校舔舔嘴唇，在Luke将他放倒在床的同时蓄力发难，大腿紧扣对方腰身爆发式地使力一旋，翻身将Luke压到了自己身下，转瞬间逆转了二人姿势。

Luke被掀翻在床，Deckard居高临下地撑在他身上，包在内裤里的臀肉还满满地塞在他手掌心。Luke无奈地翻了个白眼，已经做好得先受几处软组织挫伤才能把自己老二掏出来的准备，Deckard却出乎意料地俯身向下，跪在床边将脸靠近Luke的腰带，鼻息喷在他的下腹，带起细微的酥麻和紧缩的兴奋。Deckard隔着粗糙布料用力舔了几下鼓囊的性器，湿润甚至不足以加深牛仔裤的颜色，他侧过头张嘴用舌头灵巧地梭巡裤裆上的拉链，牙齿咬着那片窄窄的金属往下细细地拉开链条，Luke尺寸惊人的阴茎解脱束缚似的弹了出来。

Deckard能感受到Luke正一眨不眨的盯着他看，但他现在满心只想尽早完事，已经不那么在乎欧洲人的矜持。他动手将警探的腰带扣解开，对方则配合的将裤子蹬了下去，衣料扑簌簌地落在地毯上。他依旧隔着层布料去吮吸Luke的阴茎，薄薄的一层棉布很快被唾液湿透，在他嘴唇下摹出跳动的形状，隔靴搔痒的快感让Luke仰首深吸口气。

Deckard终于抬头看了他一眼，眉毛挑起，带着点挑衅和不情愿的意思，这也是短时间内他看向Luke脸的最后一眼。他把Luke的内裤褪了下来，手肘撑在床上，手指圈着那玩意的根部好让竖直起来，然后用又红又胀的薄嘴唇含住了对方的性器顶端。Luke不由自主地在他嘴里跳动了一下，马眼分泌的前液滑腻的抵在他上颚，咸腥顿时在杀手的口腔里没什么好滋味的漫开了。

他很少做这个，但做起来并不差，他不喜欢自己有差或者需要将指挥权移交他人的地方。Deckard用手扶着Luke沉甸甸的阴茎，舔糖棍一样结实的从囊袋缝隙直舔到顶部，然后伸出舌头绕着紫红发亮的龟头打转，专心致志的样子让这个口活显得加倍淫靡。

他把嘴张得尽量大，好避免把鸡巴吃进去时牙齿的磕碰。杀手浅浅的反复吞吐前端，两次尝试后便一股作气含进大半，顶端抵着敏感的舌根直达嗓子眼，未曾被触碰过的嫩肉迅速绞缩起来抗拒异物，喉口的脆弱粉肉挤涌着吸附在龟头，湿软得让人感觉像捅进一碗摇动着的热布丁。

如此几轮，Luke爽的魂都快被他吸出来，扣喉反射的本能让人不住地想将东西呕出来，Deckard却逆向吞下更多。他小心翼翼的收起尖牙利齿，用柔软的舌和内壁卖力地舔弄吸吮对方的性器。那些湿淋淋热乎乎的软肉来回挤压着Luke的龟头，按摩性器上暴起的血管，光滑温润的口腔竭力讨好着男人粗大的棕阴茎，吸出放浪响亮的水声。

Deckard Shaw在给我口交。这个认知比性行为本身带来的快感更加刺激，那张惯常讥笑和绷紧的嘴唇被Luke的老二操得红肿发麻，强硬的栗色眼睛在他的腹下湿润，眯起，睫毛都泛起潮气。Luke喘息着绷紧大腿肌肉，在Deckard重新把他含进去之前将手放到他后颈，将人提上来再次接吻。

两人交换了一个咸湿的吻，Deckard嘴角的弧度略带得意，Luke竟然觉得这也很可爱。英国人越过他去拿床头柜里的盒装润滑，他拿着润滑膏犹豫了一会才把东西丢给Luke，就跟自己还有得选似的。

萨摩亚人打开盖子，挖了一大坨油膏捂在掌心预热，然后顺着腿根掰开男人结实的屁股，食指和中指带着冰凉的半固态膏体从会阴滑至臀缝，最后抵达隐秘的入口，试探地按揉那圈紧张的肌肉环。Deckard下意识地身体一僵，卡在Luke腰侧的膝盖猛地夹紧，接着又立刻强行放松下来。他跨在Luke身上塌下腰，手撑着Luke饱满的胸肌，紧咬着牙隐忍地承受异物侵入。

第一根手指很快就在他体内畅通无阻，接着是第二根。润滑膏被顶进最深处，在甬道里挤压着融化成黏黏糊糊的温暖流液，像是他自己分泌出来的一样汩汩往下流，被警探骨节粗大的手指堵在穴口，只在指节拔出的时候被带着溢漏出来少许，湿哒哒地直淌到Luke的手腕。

室内光线昏暗，人的身上便自有一种暧昧的颗粒感。两个人贴得太紧，体温穿过肌理又从肌理穿出，如有实质般在皮肤上无声燃烧，他们都喘的又低又黏腻。Luke一边耐心地给床伴做扩张，一边抬头眼也不眨地注视他的脸。Deckard毋庸置疑是个强大冷硬的男人，此刻却趴在Luke胸口，眼睫毛被自己的泪水打湿成一簇簇的，薄皮肤底下透着层情动的粉红，连眼皮都在颤栗。

这种征服感是任何女人，任何除Deckard Shaw以外的人都无可比拟的。杀手哑着嗓子喃喃说了句什么脏话，Luke的两指在紧窄甬道里反剪，把肉穴撑得更开，第三根手指也塞了进去，正好重重擦过前列腺。Deckard原本十分聪明地软下身体以方便扩张进出，被这下激得猛然挺直了腰，把屁股里的手指夹得紧紧的，胳臂将挺起的奶子挤出了沟。他正消化突兀降临的强烈快感，Luke却并不放过他，仍旧残酷地以原来的节奏持续按揉那点，已能媲美普通人性器大小的扩张还在增加规模，被Deckard慌忙抓住手腕制止了。

他的手出了汗，推在对方手腕上还在因过度刺激而微弱颤抖。Luke好整以暇看着他，Deckard把屁股抬高，本能挽留的穴肉被迫失去抚慰，两个人都听到指尖退出穴口时发出了一声不争气的“啵”。Deckard的下唇都被自己咬出印子，他咽了口唾沫，用那口沙哑的伦敦腔强横命令道：“直接进来，别磨磨唧唧的。”

言毕似乎是觉得这么说会显得过于渴望难耐，立马又口不择言补充道：“等你做完这套我的日订牛奶都到了，我还不如跟送奶工操一顿省事。”

这话还不如不说，Deckard立刻就想倒带重来。首先他根本不订奶，度过他为弟妹做榜样的青少年时代后他就再也没喝过牛奶，事实证明那玩意对长个用处不大。其次，日订鲜奶这种童子军式名词简直就是在把弱点往Luke嘴里送，就是再用一次法式吐司的梗都比这个好。两人吵嘴的习惯过于根深蒂固，而Deckard是个一切都要赢的人，他下意识只注意到前一句犯的错，忽略了在此时此刻更重要的后半句。

Luke青筋勃发的凶器就竖在他屁股下头，真正的凶器，符合体型的天赋异禀。Luke像即将上场的拳击手似的舔了一圈自己的牙齿内侧，双手并不用力地抚摸在对方大腿上，意外地没有反驳他：“那么进来吧。”

他语气温和地说：“你自己坐下来。”

Deckard不再做声，嘴唇薄薄的抿成了一条直线。他把手绕到后面去摸Luke的性器，那里已经提前抹了一把剩余的润滑剂，险些扶不正。先前用嘴时他是能够看见，并强有力把控吞吐节奏的。现在他看不见下方，对自己的容纳限度没有概念，也无法丈量吞下的和剩下的，这份掌控权就变成了挑战自尊的累赘。

对方光是龟头就已经很粗大，Deckard自然不会冒着受伤的危险硬塞进来。他把手圈在冠状沟下方，龟头顶开在此前就已经揉松的肌肉环，前戏残留的润滑被挤出来，把顶端涂的油亮溜手，几次浅浅送进去又从臀缝滑出。轻微的快感稍纵即逝，把Deckard体内原本已被安抚的药效变本加厉勾了出来。

晕眩和热潮袭来得毫无准备，前少校的视野像万花筒一样哆嗦着旋转，不得已闭上眼睛稍事休息。他抽着气吸了下鼻子，听起来几乎像是啜泣，把Luke惊得不轻，反复确认了Deckard不是真的再为屁眼太小吃不进去而哭，才似是而非地安慰道：“硬汉，别跟个娘儿们似的害怕行吗，你再慢点我就自己解决了。”

Deckard再次对他咬牙切齿：“我要是个娘们我就......”不会怕了。那本就不是设计来性交的地方，不够厚实湿润，那根玩意又太大。但如果这么说，就等于承认自己现在对Luke的老二害怕了，所以Deckard把后半句原封不动咽回去，同时沉腰后坐，吞下Luke性器的顶端。

扩张不充分带来的隐患马上就有人吃了苦。两人俱是倒抽口气，Luke是纯爽，Deckard则是被撑得胀痛。后穴的褶皱被撑的近乎平滑，体位带来的重力让尚未适应粗壮异物的柔软甬道不自觉容纳更多，被折磨得发白的穴口艰难向下吞咽，遇到突出经络时便微不可见的再被绷开一点点，然后有弹性的缩回来，把粗长阴茎包裹吞吃的又密又严实。

整个过程缓慢但毫无阻拦，半个盒子的润滑膏都在他屁股里滋滋地等着解放。Deckard咬紧牙关直坐到底，像一块冰冻黄油被慢慢的饱满的插在热刀上，稍微一抬，就有汁液从肉刃边缘迫不及待地流下来，打湿对方卷曲的毛发。

Deckard在勉强适应之后很快掌握节奏，紧闭着嘴，开始粗暴的操自己。他的肠道显然还没有完全接受Luke的阴茎，但只要不会受伤，他也不在乎这点疼痛。这个姿势打开头便进得深，顶端每每都能戳到之前完全没有开拓过的地方，没几下Deckard就果断抛弃不再一骑到底，而是在自己舒适可控的区位小幅度动腰，半深不浅地戳刺快感带。

他自顾自的仰首起伏身体，像骑一匹温顺小马似的骑着Luke，完全无视床伴所需要的乐趣，好像Luke的性器真的就只是个性器一样，自私得非常可以，透着股报复味。Luke将手搭在他腰际，感受这具漂亮身体的绷紧和舒展，然后在Deckard提腰即将重新将阴茎坐回去时，扣住对方的胯骨猛地往下摁向自己。棕皮阴茎深深没进他的白屁股里，接着抬起，又一次全根没入，连囊袋都撞得快塞进那可怜的穴眼。

两人肌肉力量悬殊，Deckard连挣扎的步骤都免了，直接被顶的趴在他身上打抖。趴着抖对方的动作也不会停，带着自控的取乐和完全被动的被摁在鸡巴上操是两个世界，Luke一下又一下重重地把着他的屁股往自己阴茎上钉，臀肉啪啪啪撞在他大腿，绷不起来劲儿的被打出晃荡肉浪，每一次操干都能从Deckard喉咙里顶出软化的惊喘。

上位的姿势让Luke操的实在太深，龟头反复破开黏连的肠肉，每一个褶皱都被推平撑开，穴壁吸附着阴茎被反方向往外带，然后再给狠力多汁地肏回来。这快感太陌生，官感和药效令人头晕目眩，Deckard几乎错觉对方已经顶到自己胃了。失去掌控的不满被纯粹力量压制带来的屈辱感取代，即使知道不可能，他还是不由自主将手覆在自己的小腹上，以打消肚子被男人干到顶起来的恐慌。

再过一段时间他们就会学习到给对方找麻烦就是在给自己找麻烦，因为他俩一碰到到对方就好像心眼格外小，给人找的所有的麻烦迟早都会报复到自己身上。可惜他们现在还没学到，某些方面也就更有火药味。

Deckard脸贴在他肩膀上被动作带的一蹭一蹭，Luke的那块皮肤已经被水汽滴答的氲湿了一片，那其中自然也有Luke自己的汗水。Luke小仇得报，动作便渐渐放缓下来，不再行刑般狂风暴雨地操他后穴，而是用手略带安慰地抚摸他后背，就着插入的姿势搂着人在床上翻了个面，换了个更方便他主动的体位。

Luke提着他的膝盖往自己腰侧带，Deckard便张开腿乖顺夹住了男人肌肉虬结的腰。警探把自己拔出到只剩顶端，然后再次又深又重地操了进去，开始发挥他力量上的优势。Deckard反手撑在床板上借力缓冲，另一只手则虚掩地遮在自己眼睛上，耳边全是阴茎肏开穴道时咕啾咕啾的淫靡水声。

他全然被操得乱七八糟了。皮肤上的薄汗、挂在下巴的生理眼泪和未来得及吞咽的狼狈涎液都让他显得动情得惊人，看上去既狼狈又性感。遮着眼的手底下也湿漉漉的，泪水涌出便隐秘被拦截，直到留不住掉下来，抹也抹不完地沾湿了整个手背。还有脖子上的吻痕，被吸咬红肿的挺立乳头，臀部深红泛青的指印。Deckard下体一片泥泞，老二贴在他自己的小腹上吐着水，他甚至都没余力抽手抚慰，只能被动承受Luke的动作，像过载电器一样眼前发白的消化强烈快感。

虽然平时Deckard的眼睛就水汪汪一副泪很多的模样，但让他哭？在此之前想都不敢想。Luke放慢节奏，伸手去抹Deckard脸上的眼泪。他的手干燥宽厚，比Deckard滚烫的脸颊温度低一些。Luke耐心地把泪水擦干净，然后将Deckard遮在眼睛上的手拿了下来，不等人反抗便五指相扣，牢牢举到自己唇边，垂首亲吻他指关节处已经结痂的大片擦伤。

这是Deckard今晚的工伤，对他们这行来说无足轻重，对Deckard这样死人堆里爬出来的特勤更是轻的不值一提，但在此时也仍值得被吻和疼惜。Luke从手掌关节亲到他手腕外侧突出的骨头，接着将紧扣的手牵到自己左胸，Deckard的手心覆在萨摩亚图腾上，被墨色纹身衬得十分白。他感受到Luke的心跳，强而有力，稳定地在他手掌下跳动，近得仿佛手只要再稍微向前就能摸得到。

真心*。Deckard想起某个英国诗人的墓志铭，这搞不好也会是他的墓志铭。Luke将他拉起来接吻，Deckard搂住对方的脖子，这场性爱的收尾变得温柔。两人几乎每一寸肉都贴在了一起，Luke抚摸他的背，Deckard垂下头靠在对方肩上喘息，汗水从他鼻尖滑落，他们身上都热腾腾黏糊糊的，分不清到底是谁的体液。

Deckard坐在警探的大腿上，被这场过长的激烈性事折磨得腰眼发软，他这几天都没好好休息，药物超支勾起的感官早已疲惫不堪。Luke把其他花哨的行为都省略掉，只抱着对方准确将阴茎顶上前列腺。Deckard全身的重量就重新落在Luke的屌上，紧致的肠道被彻底撑到极限，很快靠在对方身上痉挛着达到了高潮。Luke将性器撤出来，草草撸了几下，也射在了对方胸口上。

被单早就被他们折腾的不堪入目，Deckard沉默地看了会自己床上价值五位数的肮脏四件套。Luke找不到纸巾，从床底把自己的白T捞起来给Deckard擦拭身体，顺带也清理一下自己，倒头就躺在了双人床的一侧。没过几秒，Deckard也躺下了。他太累，懒得赶Luke滚去客厅或者睡客房了。

两人躺在床上安静了片刻，Deckard裹着被子翻身背对Luke，床吱呀地响了一声。他们又安静了一会，Deckard背后窸窸窣窣地靠近了个什么东西，一条胳膊搭上了他的腰，他的后背贴上Luke的胸口，整个人几乎都被笼罩在了这个怀抱里，让Deckard再一次意识到这个美国人真的很他娘见鬼的壮。

更见鬼的是，他有点觉得偶尔如此还不赖。

——————————————————————————————————  
事后回到无名之地做全面身体检查

Luke：“呃你们要不要给他也....”

Deckard：“滚。”

小无名氏：“？？？？？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①没有暴力的性爱是不可想象的：出于米兰昆德拉《生命不可承受之轻》，凹一下霍哥的哲学人设2333  
> ②某个英国诗人：是的，就是雪莱

**Author's Note:**

> ①没有暴力的性爱是不可想象的：出自米兰昆德拉《生命不可承受之轻》，凹一下霍哥读哲学的人设2333  
> ②某个英国诗人的墓志铭：是的，就是雪莱


End file.
